


Dirty Hands

by Dolimir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: Prompt: Whisper





	Dirty Hands

“Cas.”

The angel raised his face toward the heavens, unconsciously cocking his head to the side to hear the whispered voice echoing within his consciousness, surprised that his ability to hear Dean when he prayed had returned. 

“Do you still think I am a righteous man?”

The raw pain in Dean’s voice made Castiel wish he still had the ability to fly. 

“I know that in order for good to prevail someone has to get their hands dirty, and I’ve always been okay assuming that mantel. But can a man get his hands so dirty that he’s no longer considered righteous? Have I jeopardized my place in the universe through my actions, even though my cause was just?

“We know there’s nowhere for me to go after this life. Heaven doesn’t want me. Hell wants to pervert me. Purgatory wants to rip big chunks from my body and soul. And to save Sam, I killed the one being that might’ve been able to scatter my ashes into the blissfulness of nothing.

“I’ve got no choice but to continue putting one foot in front of the other until all choices are taken out of my hands. 

“But if you have the opportunity … go back to heaven. Go home. You kiss whatever ass you need in order to make nice. Stop walking this path. There’s no need for both of us to plod past redemption. 

“Go home, Cas. Do it for me.”

There were several heartbeats of silence before Castiel heard the whispered ‘amen.’

Dropping his chin to his chest, Castiel took a deep breath and released it slowly, even as he shook his head. The path of a righteous man was never meant to be an easy one, but nowhere was it written that it had to be walked alone.


End file.
